Double Take
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: A fan fiction to Sora Blade707's Project: Pandora's Box. Alfred didn't know how he could sleep knowing he was out in the open, much less take any one else on the case. Still he had learned his lesson. USxUK. Rated T. More details inside. Please read
1. The case

_This is so weird to do, but my stupid brain had to get ideas. Any way this is a fan fiction to a fan fiction, (yes I got permission to write this). It's based off **Sora Blade707**'s story **Project: Pandora's box**. It's a really neat story, great AU, and it has some good USxUK which makes me smile. Any way, my brains was not doing what I wanted it to (working on My Servant Your Subject), but rather other smaller ideas. This one happened to come up, because when I read, watch, write things, my brain comes up with a whole bunch of ideas, fan fictions included._

_However this little idea has been bothering me for quiet some time because I tried to write one with the same idea (not based of Sora Blade707, but history in general) and didn't really like it. Then my brain got another idea, with I'm writing now (not this one though), and then I got this. So yeah..._

_Oh and I am giving Sora Blade707 permission (in advance) to have an idea like this in her story, it is her's. I don't anything, nothing at all.  
_

_

* * *

No, No, NO_! Alfred's tired just about fleeted him; no he could sleep with this news. He thought that case had been tucked away and forgotten, labeled as a rookie mistake. Now he was looking at an email from his superior. It make matters worse it was on the email address only used for top secret things, things classified above top secret. It was the whole old case and the new one.

It wasn't labeled a solo mission any more, it never should have been, but they all had seen what Alfred could do. Now it was one that required two people, and he couldn't be one of those two, and that bothered him. He had finished and closed the case before, after four hard months and almost completely dying.

He didn't see how he could sleep knowing _he_ was out in the open.

* * *

Arthur had learned to wake up early if he ever wanted peace and quiet and a nice cup as tea. It was six in the morning, just slightly early then when he usually got up, and some while before his work day actually started. He yawned, shaking the last amount of sleep from his body, before heading to the shower. The warm water felt good, and he dried and got ready for the day. Making his way to the dinning room he had his mind open to the places around him, he always did that to make sure no one else was awake.

No everyone was asleep. Suddenly it was like there was five people down stairs thinking seven different thoughts each. Arthur's head throbbed; he winced in pain, trying to sort through all the noise. It was one person, Alfred to be exact. Alfred? At this time of morning? Arthur was dreaming, he had to. As quick as the noise hit him, to shut itself up. Alfred closed his mental door.

Arthur finished making his way to the dinning room to find that Alfred was indeed in there, staring at the wall. He looked like he had seen a ghost, but not like Matthew did. The blonde America was horribly pale, and he appeared more tired then anytime Arthur had seen him. The American didn't notice the Englishman as he entered the room, Arthur didn't know if that was a good thing.

He poured himself some hot water and fished out an Earl Grey tea bag, preparing his tea to his liking. He set his cup down, which seemed to alert the American of his company. Startled blue eyes met green ones and relaxed. A grin worked the blue eyed man's face, and Arthur sighed, taking a sit and sipping his tea.

"You're early." Arthur observed before taking another sip. Alfred watched him, and it was making Arthur somewhat nervous.

"Maybe you're late." Alfred posed with a light smile, Arthur looked at him flatly.

"Ha ha." Arthur retorted sarcastically. "You're bloody early."

"Fine, fine." Alfred laughed, and Arthur watched him, he seemed somewhat nervous, which confused Arthur somewhat. "I got a new case…" Alfred said some what uneasily.

"You're not going to wait for the others." Arthur said placing his cup down gently.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. "I don't think…I could pick another agent to do this one, much less send them off without me." Alfred said looking down at the table. "Francis…well him with any one…alone…is something I don't feel would work out. Mattie couldn't handle this case." Alfred smiled, but Arthur noticed it was fake. "So even though it's breaking direct orders, I'm going."

Another case _alone_ with Alfred, the last one wasn't so bad, and he would admit he like being with Alfred, never out loud though.

"So…details?" Arthur said, wanting to know what they were doing.

"Not yet." Alfred said with a weird glint in his eye, it wasn't a good one.

* * *

Alfred waited till the plane was a good deal in the air before taking out the slim silver laptop, with the case files in it. He should be doing this mission alone, and not stealing Arthur away because of a stupid rookie mistake that was more then ready to tear them down brick by brick. Arthur was sitting across from him, patiently waiting for the details of the case; in fact he was eyes the laptop like it was something he was really had a taste for. Alfred sighed, trying not to make it too noticeable, before he handed Arthur the device.

Arthur took it hesitantly, like he didn't want it that much. He raised an eyebrow before opening it.

"This is a case classified above top secret, which is what we are." Alfred informed, and Arthur looked at him like he was crazy. Alfred would admit he should have told the blonde Briton sooner. "A little group of…beings…has been causing some trouble. They've caught our attention. They've been killing and driving people insane…"

"Why?" Arthur asked, Alfred could see his eyes skipping around the screen; he obviously had reached the important part yet.

"To take our little project down." Alfred said, watching as Arthur's eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthur snapped at him, practically throwing the laptop back at Alfred, he missed. "What in the fucking world is wrong with you?!"

Alfred looked at the laptop on the floor, looking at the picture, and feeling like he wanted to die. It was a picture of a blonde, his blonde was slightly ashier then Alfred's. Though the picture had a blue tint to it, Alfred knew the colors completely. The invert of his own eye color was looking at the camera, and a there was a smug look on the face. He knew what Arthur was thing, but he was wrong, so wrong.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in that bloody picture?!" Arthur was searching him desperately.

"Meet my Doppelganger." Alfred said looking at Arthur with pleading eyes.

* * *

_Haha, cliff hanger for the whole group of readers watching this. And don't worry, this story will be like three or four chapters, I'm going to the end of the case. The whole Doppelganger idea come from a Civil War fan fiction I tried to right and it just failed, but it didn't go away. Hope some of you noticed, and thank you Sora Blade707 for letting me write this._

_Please RxR  
_


	2. Encounter

_So here's chapter two. I hope you like it~!_

_I don't know anything peoples.  
_

* * *

Arthur felt like he had every right to be completely enraged with Alfred. The ride in the car had been a quiet and awkward one. Alfred was driving, keeping his mind on the road, and trying not to let his guard down and let Arthur in. Arthur however was not in the mood to wonder what Alfred was thinking, no, he was too angry. His arms were cross and he was looking out his window like it was the only thing better then dying.

Alfred pulled into the hotel, checking in, happy to have had requested two rooms, instead of just one. Arthur stormed into his own room, completely ignoring Alfred's questions as to what he wanted for dinner. Arthur had lost his want for food. He threw his small bag of belongs onto a near by chair, heading to the bathroom, feeling he need to clean up, but not take a shower.

Arthur looked at in the mirror and growled, how could Alfred do this to him? But Alfred was right; Matthew could never handle this case, no matter how hard the other tried. How could Alfred have some other…other…_him?!_ He remembered Alfred trying to hard to explain to the angered Briton about Doppelgangers, Arthur knew he was rather uncomfortable with the silence he had forced on the American.

Another him, a darker him, that was a part of him. Now it physically existed because of some stupid piece of crap that had to be supernatural. That thing was locked away, but still, Arthur wanted to kill the American, he should have known sooner, they should have at least told Francis and Matthew, as well as the other agents. How could Arthur fight something like that, it was Alfred…sort of…but it was the same face, same features, probably same everything.

Sighing, Arthur left the bathroom feeling like nothing was done. He froze when he rounded the corner and saw he wasn't alone any more. Sitting on the desk, resting his head on one knee, his other leg reaching towards the floor, was Alfred. The Englishman was about ready to demand his leave, before finding he could bring himself to speak. The smirk on the lips deepened with a small 'hmph', and red eyes narrowed, but no other movement beside that.

"He really should know better." The voice was so much like Alfred's…no; it was Alfred's, only there was a slightly darker tint to it. Arthur gulped and took a small step back. This…_Alfred_, got to his feet, placing his hands in his pockets, before strolling over to the gapping Arthur. "So you're Arthur."

Arthur started him, helplessly watching as he grew closer. "You're not Alfred." Arthur somehow managed to growl.

'Alfred' looked at him and laughed, though his head back and just had a hoot. When he was done he looked at Arthur again, his red eyes looking over. "Not the original." 'Alfred' said closing the distance between them. He leaned over, so he was face to face with Arthur. One of his hands held him up as he leaned towards the wall. Arthur was suddenly aware of the wall on his back. "That doesn't mean I'm not Alfred." The ashier blonde purred. "I _am_ Alfred."

"Bloody hell!" Arthur growled. "I know Alfred."

"Oh, you know him." 'Alfred' said with a small chuckle. "You don't have a _bloody_ clue who he is, who he was. You don't know Alfred like I do." The other hand ran along Arthur's cheek bone. "I could tell you so much about Alfred." He purred again.

Arthur's hand wrapped around the lamp, he could feel the warm plaster of the base. He ripped it from the wall, he didn't know how, but he did. A smashed against the other's ashy blonde hair, a few pieces coming back at biting at him, but it cause the other to shake. The red eyes peered at him from behind their glasses and 'Alfred' pulled away. Only to shove Arthur hard into the wall, causing him to slide down the all to the floor.

There was the sudden feeling of lips on his, trying to pry his mouth open. Arthur over came his pain and confusion, using all his strength to shove the other off him. He was sure he was blushing, but he felt too angry.

"Alfred doesn't feel like this." Arthur snapped, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"You'd be surprised what Alfred feels." 'Alfred' chuckled, before getting up and leaving Arthur to his pain.

* * *

Alfred hated his stupid vibes, he shouldn't have left Arthur alone, but he did, he stupidly didn't listen to his stupid vibes. He knew something when wrong with Arthur, though he had no clue what. His fear was confirmed when he found the lock on the door was broken. He shoved open the door, finding Arthur huddled near the back corner, by the bathroom.

He noticed the shattered lamp, and Arthur's green eyes, looking so unseeingly at the bed covers in front of him. There were some cuts on his face, as well as some on his hands. He looked more dazed then he should have. Slowly Alfred walked to his side, gently prying the Britons hands from his ears, feeling the shaking and trembling of the smaller man.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked gently, Arthur's head snapped to him, flinching for a second, before noticing who was in front of him.

"Alfred?" He questioned shakily.

Alfred nodded, afraid saying something would cause something horrible to happen. "Arthur what happened?"

Arthur's eyes widened, fear flooding into them. A blush rose to his face as well, Alfred frowned. This wasn't good, not at all. "He's not Alfred." Arthur blurted suddenly. No this was not good at all. The Doppelganger knew everything. There was still a link, a weak one, one only the Doppelganger could work with.

"I know, I know, Arthur." Alfred said softly. "Come on; let's get you out of here, and treat you're wounds." Alfred said smiling, holding out his had for Arthur.

Arthur looked at him for a brief moment, before taking Alfred's hand and getting to his feet. He followed Alfred around like a scared shadow, taking the things Alfred handed him and following him out the door.

* * *

There was a clear different between the two Alfreds. The real one, the original was caring and gently, making sure Arthur was comfortable before worrying about himself. The other as cold and rough, the red eyes burning though him.

"_You don't know Alfred like I do." _

"I do." Arthur whispered, looking at Alfred's sleeping form, which was curled in the only chair in the room.

* * *

_Not as good of a cliffy as the last one, or the next on to come. Any way, like some one predicted there was some Arthur and Doppelganger!Alfred. So some USxUK, I so happy. _

_Please RxR  
_


	3. Planless

_I finished writing the whole story, and I can tell you all this, four chapters with a small bonus on at the end. So yeah, now I can update with out those weird marks I give myself. And yeah._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Alfred was stiff when he woke up, the chair wasn't the best bed in the whole world, but it was where he fell asleep. He let out a deep breath, running his hands through his blonde hair. He felt sick, for two very good reasons, or he thought they were some what good reasons. For one thing, his Doppelganger had it out for him, and another, he was willing to go after other people to get to Alfred. The American was way behind on sleep, and he would not let himself sleep one bit.

He looked in the mirror above the sink in the bathroom, he looked like crap, and probably the only way he would stop looking like that was if he got rid of his Doppelganger. It was such a stupid mistake; he had split feeling about what the government was doing. All those supernatural things locked away, they could help people, as well as hurt them. Two different sides, both knew they were right and then they ran across the wrong artifact.

Now there was one that saw all the goodness of locking the supernatural things away, and one the saw the goodness in letting them out, and that one was far more willing to take people out of his way. To make matters even more horrible, his Doppelganger had the key to his mind, if Alfred felt something, surely the other did as well. Did that mean…? Alfred shock the very thought out of his head, he would never allow himself to think like that. He jumped in his shower at the very thought.

He finished up getting ready for the day and came out of the bathroom to find Arthur sitting there reading the local newspaper and sipping at some hot liquid. Glancing up at him for a mere two seconds before diving back into whatever he was reading. Alfred sighed, recalling how shaken the other had been, it was a wonder Arthur was comfortable to be in the same room as him.

There was another mug sitting on the table, steaming and inviting Alfred to take it. He realized what it was when he reached to grab it. Coffee. _Black_ coffee. Alfred noticed Arthur was watching him from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't know how you like so…" Arthur started slowly. "I guessed."

Alfred winced at the strength of the drink as well as how bitter it was. Still he wasn't going to complain, sure as heck woke him up for about a good two days or so. Alfred figured Arthur didn't know how to make a good cup of coffee, but he really did mind. "Thanks." Alfred said with a quick smile.

"I called Kiku." Alfred froze looking at the green eyed Briton before him.

"About what?" Alfred asked.

"I wanted to know more about Doppelgangers." Arthur said taking a sip of his tea. Alfred cringed slightly, very few people knew about the other Alfred out there. "He told me everything he could find."

Though Kiku never asked why Alfred needed to know something, or why any one needed to know something, it was still a wonder in Alfred's head. The topic of Doppelgangers was not one most people asked about. "Did he ask anything?" Alfred asked, and Arthur shook his head, causing Alfred to let out a breath of relief.

"I found this in my room." Arthur said holding out a small card. Alfred noticed there was an address on it. "It's a trap." He practically sang.

"I know that." Alfred said taking the card. "But it's our only lead."

* * *

Arthur knew it was stupid, but after working with the American for a while, he had come to notice he surely had a different way of doing things. Alfred had asked everything he learned about Doppelgangers, which took up a good deal of the morning and some of the car ride. There was one thing that was bothering him though; it was what 'Alfred' had told him about Alfred.

He sighed at looked at Alfred who was driving like he was on a mission. "What's the plan?" Alfred looked at him like he was crazy. "You have a plan right?"

"Nope." Alfred said with a wild grin.

"WHAT?!"

"Look, he knows everything I do, down to the very way I think." Alfred said glancing at Arthur. "I can't do anything. So we're improvising."

"Some plan." Arthur grumbled, looking back out the window.

* * *

"This is his headquarters." Arthur said glancing at the shack like, run down bar before him, with complete and utter disgust. Neon lights read 'open' and other things, there was no music blasting through the walls though.

"It's not really that bad." Alfred admitted, it could always be worse. Arthur was looking at him like he was going to eat him. Alfred chuckled. "Come on, let's get this over with." Alfred grabbed the Englishman's arm and pulled him along behind him. They opened the door to find the place was empty. No one was seating in the booths or bar stools.

"Oh yes, this is bloody brilliant." Arthur said ripping his arm away and walking into the empty bar. "Best place I've very seen."

"I get it." Alfred said rolling his eyes at the over dramatic sarcasm. "Remember what I told you."

Arthur nodded, before surveying the room; Alfred did the same as well. He had a feeling his Doppelganger didn't plan this whole thing out. There was nothing weird about the bar, a side from the fact that it was completely empty. He had a feeling this was the completely wrong thing to do, but he really wasn't in the mood to listening to bad vibes.

Alfred eyed the shadows, before having a vague idea of what was going on. He reached for Arthur, ripping him from his place in front of him and throwing him out the door. Screw the plan. It wasn't long before the doors slammed shut, not to open again for a while. He cursed at the sound of air escaping, covering his mouth with his arm.

It was use less Alfred still toppled to the floor.

* * *

_Okay so when I was originally thing up the part about not having a plan, I was going to have Alfred question Arthur one how he would plan to be him, but I like the way it came out better. And yes a cliffy, haha. I think I like chapter four the best, but the bonus chapter I have for you all is a hoot, and I like it alot. Oh and another thing that's got me happy, (well two things, but the second one isn't as cool, well it is, but whatever). Sora Blade707 said she'll use the whole Dopperganger idea, so I wonder what she'll do witht he whole thing. So if you like this story, go read Project: Pandora's box. That and America's version of Maru Kaite Chikyuu is out.  
_

_Please RxR  
_


	4. Rescue

_Oh no it's chapter four, which mean's only one small chapter and then it's done...Oh well. I really like the way this came out, I might have to write something like this again, but not based on Sora Blade's story, though it was really fun to do a fan fiction for a fan fiction._

_I don't know anything.  
_

* * *

"You _lost_ Alfred!" A German voice yelled in the background, Arthur cringed, holding his cell phone away from his head.

"I didn't lose him…per say." Arthur said, for he had a rather clear idea of what happened, years of his job had done that for him. However now there was a paranormal twist to the whole thing, which had thrown Arthur for a weird and different loop. "He was bloody taken."

"By who?" Matthew's voice sounded, and Arthur kicked the dirt. It was bad enough he had to communicate with the perverted Frenchmen, be put on speaker, and now Matthew was there.

"I'm…not completely sure." Arthur said feeling like he had let Alfred down. "Look, I can't bloody do it alone."

He could just hear the blonde Frenchman smile, did was bad enough he couldn't save Alfred by himself. Now he was completely lost and very well knowing his limits and the Francis was asking like he won some war. Francis just about sang something in his native tongue, before hanging up the phone. Arthur growled and shoved the phone in his pocket, his hands flew to his temples, he had a headache and it wasn't cause by his telepathic abilities.

Arthur walked over to the car, sighing and getting in. He groaned in defeat, gripping the wheel and resting his forehead on the top as well. He felt like he was being stretched thin.

* * *

Matthew was happy they were on land again, of course that meant he would have to be shoved into an even smaller space with Francis again. It's not that he didn't like the Frenchmen, no, he was a rather nice fellow, but Matthew did like space from time to time. And though he would never admit it out loud, he secretly liked some of the touches he let Francis get away with. But he wasn't happy for the reason of space. No he was happy cause they could hopefully help his brother.

Following the directions Kiku had given them on how to reach Arthur, who strangely hadn't moved from where he had been when he called. To make things weirder he was on the country side, the closest thing was a run down bar three miles away. Francis commented on a few things and Matthew choose to ignore them.

They found the rental car Arthur and Alfred most have been using. They parked the car and got out to find, that the car was completely empty. Arthur's phone was lying in the passenger's seat, immediately the two backed up from the car and took shelter. There was a sound from the forest and the two turned sharply to the sound, finding Arthur burst out of the woods. He noticed the two, and ripped his car door open, grabbing his phone and bolting towards them.

"Get back in the car you twats!" Arthur yelled at them, tearing open the driver's door and jumping in. Francis quickly did what he was told, and Matthew followed his example. Matthew thought he had seen stunt driving, he was dead wrong.

* * *

"That bloody, no-good, piece of shit, fucking bastard." Arthur snapped, hitting the wheel, causing the car to honk loudly. He jumped, as well as Francis and Matthew who were completely freaked out at Arthur's driving. They were cringing at his loudness, as well as colorful choose of words to describe someone. Francis glanced at Matthew who was just wide eyed.

"Arthur?" Francis asked.

"WHAT?!" Arthur yelled at him, his whole body seemed to be racked with anger.

"Calm down." Francis said slowly, watching at some relaxation wash over the blonde Englishman. He noticed the blonde looked completely exhausted and worn out completely. He also looked like he could kill someone, as well as run and hide with fear. Still he seemed to calm down. "What happened?"

"That…_thing_," Arthur didn't want to call 'Alfred' a he any more, "took Alfred. It bloody tired to get me on its side, before trying to murder me."

"What was it?" Matthew asked a somewhat dazed look on his face.

"I'm not exactly sure." Arthur lied; he had a feeling telling Matthew his 'brother' took his brother would be weird to begin with.

"But it talked to you." Francis asked, and Arthur growled, that was the second time.

"Yes. It spoke bloody English!" Arthur snapped. "We're going back to that bloody bar."

"Aahh!" Francis said, reaching for the keys. "Why don't you let me drive?" Francis said, and Matthew nodded in agreement.

* * *

Arthur was suddenly fingering his gun at his waist. He knew using it against the supernatural hardly did anything, Alfred told him that much, but still he really wanted to shot the Doppelganger. He was standing in front of the run down bar again, this time; Matthew and Francis were behind him. Francis had let out a whistle at the sight of the place, and Matthew become rather uneasy.

"Let's go." Arthur said, after taking a deep breath. He opened the doors, finding the place like it had been when he first arrived as well as first left it. Will at first skim at least.

"Alfred?!" Matthew said behind him, and the Briton found, who he was looking for. 'Alfred' was sitting at the bar like nothing was wrong, holding a beer bottle. He was wearing sunglasses, inside an already dim place. His ashy blonde hair resting on his head.

"What's up Mattie?" 'Alfred' said like the whole thing was some joke or something.

"What's going on?" Francis asked, confusion tangling in his voice.

'Alfred' chuckled, smiling Alfred's beautiful smile. "You past the test." Alfred said like it was normal, he wasn't going to fool Arthur.

In on swift motion, Arthur held out his gun, and with perfect aim, shattered the beer bottle. Francis and Matthew gasped, looking at Arthur, who was glaring at 'Alfred'. 'Alfred' chuckled, throwing the ruined bottle over the bar, and getting off his seat. He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"No fooling the Englishman~." 'Alfred' sang, reaching for his sunglasses, throwing them over the bar as well. His red eyes peered behind his glasses, and a smug look on his face.

"That's what took Alfred." Arthur said lowly, everyone but 'Alfred' and Arthur, had wide eyes and gapping looks. "Where is he?"

In the blink of an eye, 'Alfred' had a tight grip on Arthur's wrists. He squeezed Arthur's wrist till his hand let go off the gun as well as a small shriek of pain left his lips. The red eyes were burning into his green ones. Matthew and Francis had stumbled out of the way; Matthew had gotten a chair from somewhere and thrown it. 'Alfred' suddenly seemed more interested in his twin.

"I finally get to meet you in person." 'Alfred' said smoothly, slowly advancing towards Matthew. Matthew gulped, Alfred had been right, there was no way Matthew could handle this case at all.

Francis had somehow managed to get Arthur's gun. With a loud bang and a shriek from Matthew, France shot the Doppelganger, though Arthur wasn't sure if he hit what he was aiming for. The bullet went right through 'Alfred's shoulder blade, and 'Alfred' turned on his heels. He fingered a small piece of metal, and the wound slowly healed.

"Really now?" 'Alfred' asked darkly. "Mortal weapons are completely useless on me." 'Alfred' made it sound like he was scolding them on something they clearly knew was wrong.

_CRASH!_

Glass shattered against 'Alfred's head, causing him to stumble a bit. He turned sharply to the bar, as well as everyone else. There was a sunny blonde joggling a single bottle of whiskey. "You really should hire smarter guards." The blue eyes American said smoothly. His eyes widened and he ducked quickly, barely dodging his Doppelgangers blow.

The two were a perfect match, one threw and the other blocked perfectly. They were complete equals, and both seemed to have it out for the other. There were a few blows, but other then that, they were eye to eye. Alfred shoved the other away, backing up towards the group.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked with a wild smile on his lips.

"You twat!" Arthur said digging out Alfred's dagger. He shoved it at Alfred, making his smile even wilder.

Alfred tossed the dagger around a bit, as if adjusting to the weight again. He unsheathed the blade before charging walking over the other, who had gotten to his feet. Red eyes widened, and for once Arthur saw fear run across the features of 'Alfred'. It was like he knew his fate too well, and he had almost become like a small scared child, but just for a second. His face scowled, and his red eyes narrow, like he was willing to fight to the death.

Alfred slowly advanced toward the other, who seemed frozen in place watching him. They all were watching the two really. After what seemed like hours Alfred finally reached the other, who clearly knew he had lost, and hugged him. That threw the three agents for a loop, Alfred was willingly hugging a side of him that just about wanted to kill everyone one around him, and whispering to the other as well, both were. 'Alfred' even seemed shocked, his red eyes wide, looking for help he couldn't get at all.

There was a sudden gasping sound, before the Doppelganger turned into a cloud of smoke, which faded into the air, or maybe into Alfred. Alfred turned, smiling like nothing had ever happened, before plopping down on the floor and sighing. He through his head back and laughed, with threw the other three blondes for a loop again.

"Glad that's over." Alfred said when he had finished his laughing fit.

"What did you do…exactly Alfred?" Matthew asked gently, causing his brother to look at him.

"I embraced the darker part of me." Alfred said with a wink, and a wide smile. "Then I destroyed his physical existence."

"But not his other existences." Francis snapped quickly.

"If I did that, I would have to completely wipe myself out." Alfred said laughing. "He's still around, but his back where he should be." Alfred said knocking on his head. He's eyes flickered red for a split second, but went back to their normal blue. "Can't really bother anyone in there."

* * *

_So yeah...that's pretty much what I had in mind. Though for a while the fight with everyone and Doppelganger!Alfred was going to be a little bit more epic, I like this one better. Mainly cause I could picture Alfred coming up with the responce he did. _

_Please RxR, and don't for get the Bonus Chapter, is coming.  
_


	5. Bonus

_So yeah, this is the short little Bonus Chapter for everyone. It was just something I felt I need to write and it was kinda fun. _

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

"Hey, you admitted your self these things can help people."

"Yeah, and you also admitted they could kill people too."

"Shut up! Look this will help you."

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Think about it…come on, picture it."

"You're playing dirty."

"I know."

"I like it."

Alfred looked at the artifact he was currently trying to talk himself into using. He was smiling, know exactly how it worked. He's blue eyes had a faint red tint to them. He turned on his heels and scurried away, before he was sure he really was going to us it.

"HEY!"

"As much as I could love to use that, I like watching the way things play out know."

"You're playing dirty."

"You know you like it."

"You evil master mind. Come one, let's got get Arthur all flustered again."

Alfred didn't have to have his Doppelganger inside his head tell him to do that.

* * *

_So yeah, Alfred said the Doppelganger was still around, and I think they would have little episodes like this when dealing with Arthur. Of course it's when no one is around. So it basically Alfred talking her, well him and the Doppelganger in his head, fighting out loud. And so everyone knows it goes D!Alfred, Alfred, D!Alfred, Alfred...and yeah you get the idea._

_So tell me what you all thought. X3  
_


End file.
